Hero
by Julian Alexander
Summary: Duo's been clumsy, and when Heero's the accident, the other pilots step in, but can Heero really change? If he does, is it really for the better? [Character Bastardization][Character Death in later chapters][Incomplete][Rated R for a Reason]
1. Fallen Angel

centeru  
  
b  
  
Hero  
  
/b  
  
br  
  
Chapter 1: Fallen Angel  
  
/u/center  
  
brbrbr  
  
Duo smiled warmly, nodding goodbye to the doctor as he left the clinic, having just had a heavy cast removed from his arm. He sighed happily as he passed through the waiting room, Quatre getting up to follow him out, to the jeep he'd been brought in. He hopped into the passenger side, flashing a grin as Quatre actually opened his door to get in.  
  
brbr  
  
"Buckle up, Duo, we don't want you getting hurt again." The Arab smiled weakly, putting on his own belt, then putting the key in the ignition, starting up the car, "I know I may seem rude, Duo, but... You've been getting quite clumsy lately." Quatre began, pulling out onto the road, and glancing over at Duo, taking a deep breath before he continued, "I'm getting worried about you. You were never hurt this often before, not even during the wars. What's going on between you and Heero?"  
  
brbr  
  
Duo blinked at the blond, having buckled up just as they pulled out of the clinic, and now swallowed heavily at the questioning, "Nothing, Quatre." He replied softly, "Absolutely nothing." He gave Quatre a weak smile, then shifted his attention to the window, watching the scenery pass by, for once, falling silent.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre frowned deeply, knowing something was wrong, but not quite knowing how to handle the situation for once, "I know you don't lie, Duo, so I'll assume you're simply editing the truth." He offered after a long silence, going quiet again. Just before they pulled into the drive of his mansion, he spoke again, "I'm sending Heero away for six months, and keeping you here. You won't see him, and we'll see how clumsy you are, okay? If he's hurting you, so help me Allah, I may just kill him in cold blood." Quatre frowned tightly, pulling into the garage.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo smiled softly as he climbed out of the jeep, "You have any idea how wonderful that is to hear?" Duo asked softly, and may the gods damn him for it, he was nearly to tears from it, "Maybe... Someday I'll tell ya what's goin' on." Duo offered reluctantly, then turned, dried his eyes, and ran into the house, announcing his arrival with a loud, "I'm Hoooooooome!"  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei materialized from the shadows near Quatre, "It is Heero, you know." He offered quietly, "I just wish I had enough proof to send the ass to jail." He frowned tightly, eyes unusually hard and cold, as they'd often been during the wars.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre nodded softly, giving a little sigh, "I know exactly how you feel. I've managed to get them six months away from each other. Maybe Duo will realize how much better it'll be when he's not getting knocked around." He replied quietly, then headed in after hanging the jeep's keys on the board where the keys to every vehicle hung, carefully organized.  
  
brbrbr  
  
Duo flopped down onto the bed he shared with Heero, frowning a little at the Wing pilot, "Q-man said you'd be going away for six months." Duo muttered reluctantly, sitting up and fidgeting with the end of his braid.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero grunted softly, then nodded his head a little, "And I'm willing to bet it's because he thinks your accidents are because of me."  
  
brbr  
  
"They are."  
  
brbr  
  
Heero got up slowly then, sending Duo cowering into the corner as the Japanese pilot turned to face him, glaring, "They are not." He replied firmly, "Every one of those wounds and broken bones were well earned." He spoke in a soft, cold voice, "And this one is, too."  
  
brbr  
  
Duo whimpered softly, bringing his arms up to cover his face, "Please, no!" He yelled, even as Heero grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the corner, and throwing him into the middle of the room.  
  
brbr  
  
Just as Heero did this, Wufei passed the door to their room, which was cracked open. He peered in, frowning tightly as Heero delivered a kick to Duo's gut.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero's assault continued, kicking at the soft spots of Duo's body, that he knew would remain covered in his absence. The belly, lower back, legs, and shoulders, all of them he kicked and bruised, Duo only giving small sobs of pain.  
  
brbr  
  
As Heero drew back his leg for a final, harsh blow, Wufei opened the door, "Stop! That's enough, Heero!" He yelled out, "That is not justice, it is cruelty." Wufei lowered himself into a slight crouch, taking up a position of defense.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero's face contorted with rare emotion, a sneer of anger there, though he stepped back, "Then you are blind, Chang." He replied, forcing his face back into a blank mask, though the rage within him was nearly boiling over, but he put a lid on the pot, turned the burner down to simmer, and contained his anger.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo groaned weakly, looking over at Wufei both fearfully and gratefully, before crawling his way back into the corner.  
  
brbr  
  
"Leave now, Heero, and don't you come back here until you've discovered how to handle yourself appropriately." Wufei ordered curtly, Heero then moving to pick up his laptop and bag, which had already been packed, then left, leaving Duo alone with Wufei, and not bothering to look back.  
  
brbr  
  
"Wufei, why'd you do that? He's gonna hurt you, now, too." He groaned, wincing, and rubbed at his budding bruises gently.  
  
brbr  
  
"Then I am willing to take the pain, if only to spare you from it." Wufei replied softly, walking into the bathroom connected to Duo's room, and pulling out a salve. He moved to the corner Duo'd crawled into, and kneeled, "Undress, Duo, and I'll put this on all the bruises." He offered softly, face carefully blank, but with a softness in his eyes that he rarely allowed to show. No one wanted to see a mushy Chang Wufei.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo smiled weakly, complying slowly with the request, almost to the point of teasing, "Thanks, 'Fei. It really means a lot to me." Duo smiled more warmly, then, letting Wufei rub in the salve, and positively moaning at the relief it gave his aching flesh, "I'm just glad he didn't kick me in the crotch, like he usually does." He muttered, before he even thought of the implications. Why the hell was he telling iWufei/i that Heero'd been beating him? Quatre was the one that had said something, after all. Then again, Wufei ihad/i just walked in and stopped Heero from finishing the most recent beating.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei shook his head sadly, gently rubbing in the salve, "I ought to kick ihim/i in the crotch. See how the bastard likes it." He muttered softly, more to himself than to Duo, his lips turning down in a tight frown, "He has no right to do this to you, Duo. Why do you put up with it?" He asked, a bit harsher than he'd meant to, and wincing when he saw Duo cringe in response, "Sorry."  
  
brbr  
  
Duo shook his head a little, "I don't know, other than the fact that I love him, and don't know how I'm going to survive the next six months without him." Frowning a little when Wufei finished up with the salve.  
  
brbr  
  
"I think I understand, at least a little. If you like, you can come to me while Heero's away, for whatever you may need. Comfort, help doing something. Anything." He gave a little smile.  
  
brbr  
  
"Anything?" Duo asked with a soft, coy grin.  
  
brbr  
  
The Asian pilot's eyebrow lifted elegantly, "Why do I get the feeling your anything is somehow hentai?" He shook his head sadly, "Anything, Duo, except for something that would hurt you." He replied at length, getting up and putting the salve away, then slowly heading for the door.  
  
brbr  
  
"Thanks, 'Fei. Thanks." Duo offered as the other left the room, and he slowly got back into his clothes, and wandered down to the kitchen, opening the fridge, and peering in. He leaned in, frowning as he tried to pick out what he wanted from leftovers, shirt hitching up a bit, showing his back just a bit.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre padded quietly into the kitchen as well, setting a teapot on to boil, and turned to leave, letting out a loud gasp as he saw the rapidly changing color of Duo's skin in the little patch shown by his shirt, "Duo!" Quatre squeaked out, "Oh, Allah, are you okay?!" He fussed, moving to head for the nearby first aid kit, "Do you want some salve or something on that? It looks just ihorrid/i!"  
  
brbr  
  
Duo winced when he heard the gasp, "It's okay, Quatre, 'Fei already put something on it for me. It seems everyone's poking their nose into my bedroom lately. Not that I particularly mind, it's just that I don't know quite what I'd do without him." He frowned softly as Trowa popped around the corner.  
  
brbr  
  
"Talking about Heero, I presume?" He muttered, checking the teapot, even as Duo glared at him.   
  
brbr  
  
"Is this spy on Duo week or something?" The American demanded with a scowl, leaning back into the fridge, and plucking out some leftover lasagna. He shoved it in the microwave, programmed in the time, then turned to glare at the two pilots who were frowning softly at him.  
  
brbr  
  
"Duo, really, this is a very serious matter! We have all been very, very worried that one day, Heero might go too far, and kill you." Quatre pleaded with Duo, looking his very saddest.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo's eyes snapped wide at that, and he paled considerably, "He couldn't. Heero would never hurt me that badly, if he ever even hurt me at all." He replied firmly, lips thinning as he pressed them together, pulling his lasagna from the microwave, grabbing a fork from a drawer, and heading out to the living room.  
  
brbrbr  
  
Wufei blinked when he found a plate of lasagna shoved into his lap over his book, "What's this all about?" He asked softly, taking the food without question, even taking a bite.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo scowled at the T.V., not even bothering to turn it on, "They said he'd kill me someday. They're liars. Both of them." He snapped out firmly, narrowing his eyes, and snuggling sulkily into the couch.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei's eyebrows winged upwards, "I'm surprised they used that line on you so early. It is true, though." He replied, offering the lasagna back to the American, who took it begrudgingly, and began scoffing it.  
  
brbr  
  
"It's not like. He's ever gotten. Me sent to the. Hospital overnight, or anything." Duo replied between bites of lasagna, frowning and waving his fork around to emphasize his point.  
  
brbr  
  
"Yes, but how long will it be before he does? The kick he was aiming when I came in looked as though it would have broken a few ribs, maybe punctured a lung. That would be five days in the hospital." The Chinese pilot replied casually, shifting in his chair to watch Duo eat with fondness, "And I would hate to have to go all that way, just to hear your chatter every day."  
  
brbr  
  
The American scowled at first, shoveling the last of the lasagna into his mouth as Wufei made the last comment, then blinking in surprise, slowly swallowing his food, "You? You would come to see me in the hospital every day?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
brbr  
  
The raven-haired male frowned tightly, "Yes, I would, Maxwell, because I'm fool enough to have a bit of affection in my heart for you." He replied firmly, getting up, and promptly storming off to go practice martial arts until his dignity had repaired itself, no doubt.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo frowned softly at his empty plate, muttering softly, "I was only joking."  
  
brbrbr  
  
A few months later, things were nearly how they'd been during the wars, with Preventer missions coming in every other day, keeping all the boys busy. Duo had begun to return to his normal, chatty, cheery self, and had taken to teasing Wufei incessantly, though the Chinese pilot didn't seem to mind in the least. He was simply quite happy that Duo was back to normal.  
  
brbr  
  
"Hey, Quat, you got another mission!" Duo called, going through the male as he wandered into the living room, plucking out the advertisements and credit card offers, casually putting them in the 'to shred' bin. When he looked up, however, he dropped what he was holding, his eyebrows raising, "Heero!" He squeaked softly, "You're not supposed to be back for two months yet..."  
  
brbr  
  
The Japanese pilot gave a thin smirk, "Indeed. You think Quatre could keep me from you, Duo? You're going to need to come upstairs with me. Now." He offered Duo a hand, "You'll never believe where Quatre had me taken." He added coldly, his eyes glinting dangerously.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo nervously took Heero's offered hand, "Look, I didn't have anything to do with it, Hee-koi, I swear, I didn't! You know I don't lie, not even when I'm getting in trouble." He offered softly, biting his lower lip roughly. He jerked his head up, however, when he heard the cocking of a gun hammer, and found his eyes fastened to Trowa, on the hallway balcony that went fully around the room on the second level. Heero yanked Duo close, putting the Deathscythe pilot in the line of fire.  
  
brbr  
  
"Let him go, Heero." Came a cold order, as another gun was cocked, "You can't use him for a shield on both sides." Wufei smirked as he trained the gun on Heero.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero frowned deeply, shoving Duo roughly away from him, and glaring at each of the pilots, even as Duo ran to the stairs, up them, and to Wufei's side, fussing with his braid.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre walked in about then, with six strong men, "I knew you'd come back here, Heero." The Arab smirked, "This adds three months to your time, you know. I won't have you hurting anyone under my roof." Quatre nodded to the men, who moved forward, restraining and tranquing Heero. The men carried the Wing pilot off, and the two pilots with guns drawn holstered them.  
  
brbr  
  
"That was... Amusing." Trowa commented softly, hopping off the balcony, doing a flip, and landing next to Quatre.  
  
brbr  
  
"Quatre, where'd you send Heero?" Duo asked now, slowly moving down the stairs, a bit shaky. He soon found Wufei next to him, walking at the same pace, supporting him, without even touching him, and found a little smile on his lips.  
  
brbr  
  
"He's been in a rehabilitation center for abusers. He's not been doing too well in their program, but I'm hoping if he does manage to complete it, he'll stop what he was doing." Quatre offered softly, leaning gently against Trowa as he watched Duo and Wufei descend.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo nodded a little, then wandered over to the couch, plopping down with a sigh, "I've not seen Heero with a look like that since the wars, when he was about to assassinate someone." He shivered, "Scared the crap out of me."  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder lightly, giving a little squeeze, "Would have scared anyone." He replied softly, giving a shrug. He looked to Quatre and Trowa with a sad smile, getting a shrug from the both of them, he just sighed.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo looked up at Wufei with a little smile, "Even you, 'Fei?" He asked softly, getting a warm smile and a nod from Wufei.   
  
brbr  
  
"Yes, Duo. Even me." He stood then, sauntering off to the kitchen, and fussing about, while Quatre and Trowa went about setting the table for dinner.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre smiled softly, casting a glance at Duo, "I'm glad you've gotten over us knowing about what Heero often did to you. I hope he'll get better, but if he doesn't..." Quatre sighed deeply, "I hope you'll be willing to break it off with him."  
  
brbr  
  
Trowa gave a soft nod of agreement, "You're much too infectiously happy to allow someone like Heero to dampen your spirits. Everyone around you can't help but be happy when you are." He offered, getting the fish eye from Quatre over his little speech.  
  
brbr  
  
"He's right, you know." Wufei added, coming in from the kitchen with a steaming plate of onigiri, setting it down, and returning to the kitchen.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo frowned softly, "Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. I don't think I'd be able to break up with him." He replied simply, giving a shrug as he followed the Asian into the kitchen, to help bring out the rest of dinner.  
  
brbrbr  
  
Five months later, there was a knock on the door. Duo, who was in the living room, quickly dodged off to Wufei's garden, moving to sit on one of the more hidden benches, beneath some ivy and a sakura tree, that was in full bloom. Biting his lower lip in fearful anticipation of weather or not Heero'd changed, he huddled there, hoping no one would find him for a while.  
  
brbr  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was answering the door, welcoming Heero home, and offering to carry Heero's bags in. The Wing pilot smiled warmly, startling the chatty Arab into silence, even as Trowa took the bag Heero had, and went to put it up in the other pilot's room. As he was returning, he passed a brooding Wufei.  
  
brbr  
  
"Have you seen Duo?" Trowa asked softly, getting a shake of the head from Wufei.  
  
brbr  
  
"No, but he was probably in the living room until the doorbell rang. I'm going to go check a few places." The Chinese Pilot replied, shifting his weight from the wall he'd been leaning on, to his feet, and padded down the stairs, in search of Duo.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero, however, was ahead of him, "I'm going to go look for Duo. I'll be back in a bit, Quatre." He offered warmly, his voice oddly melodically as he spoke, leaving to search for Duo, heading fist to the gardens Wufei often practiced martial arts in, knowing from the encounter months ago, that Duo was most attached to the Shenlong pilot.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero was the first to reach the garden, smiling warmly when he set eyes on Duo, looking so fearful and elegant under the gently drooping ivy and lovely pink backdrop of the sakura tree, "Duo. I've missed you." He offered softly, holding a hand out to Duo, looking both elegant and calm, in soft khakis and a light blue dress shirt, untucked, and loose, showing off his chest just a bit.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo blinked a few times at the new, surprisingly kindly looking Heero, his eyebrow raising softly, though he put one of his hands into Heero's offered one, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "Quatre says the therapists at the place you were in said you're better now. That you won't hurt me if I do wrong things anymore. Is it true?" He asked softly, still chewing his lower lip.  
  
brbr  
  
The Japanese pilot nodded softly, gently pulling Duo into his arms, "Completely true." He replied softly, gently pressing his forehead to his lover's, his smile slowly widening into a grin, before he placed a gentle kiss to the American's lips.  
  
brbr  
  
Duo returned the kiss happily, relaxing as he gently wound his arms around his love's neck, completely assured by the foreign gentleness in it, feeling as if he was melting into this wonderful new Heero.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa stood quietly in the door to the garden, watching the beautiful scene. Quatre smiled softly at the other two, who had their eyebrows raised in surprise, "I think Heero really has changed now." Quatre offered in a whisper, "Come on, let's leave them alone for now."  
  
brbr  
  
The other two agreed, though Wufei was reluctant, and they wandered out to the living room, Wufei picking up his book, pretending to read, though his mind was far too distracted for the words to take form in his consciousness, even if he had tried to read them. He sighed deeply, putting down the book, "I'm going to the garden. They've probably left by now." He muttered, heading out, hoping to clear his mind with the martial arts.  
  
brbr  
  
When he reached the door to the garden, he paused, eyebrows rising at the deep, husky moan he heard. Peeking his head in, he saw Duo and Heero, on the ground, making love in the grass and fallen sakura petals. His jaw dropped as he watched them, Duo, naked with his legs lifted, eyes closed, braid undone, looking the picture of bliss, Heero, wearing nothing but his shirt, slowly thrusting in and out, eyes open just slightly and trained on Duo's blissful face, even as he kissed it lightly.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero glanced up right then, smirking softly at Wufei, with a decidedly predatorial glint in his eyes. He grinned when he saw the Chinese pilot tremble, turn, and run, then returned his attention to the mewling pilot beneath him, intent on wooing Duo into believing him to be the angel they'd tried to turn him into at the rehab center. Too bad he was a fallen angel. 


	2. Pet

centeru  
  
b  
  
Hero  
  
/b  
  
br  
  
Chapter 2: Pet  
  
/u/center  
  
brbrbr  
  
A full month had passed since Heero'd returned home, and things seemed to be getting on just wonderfully. Quatre chirped on about how much better Heero was to Trowa as he tossed the salad they were going to have for lunch.  
  
brbr  
  
Trowa frowned a little, "Yes, but what about Wufei? He's grown more distant than usual since Heero returned." The unibanged pilot offered softly, brow creasing in worry as he finally voiced the worry that had been gnawing at him for weeks now. He and Wufei almost always had communicated silently with posture and glances, but since Heero returned, he couldn't read the Shenlong pilot at all, and it worried him deeply. Not much could shake Chang Wufei up bad enough to make him clam up.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre blinked a few times, "Why? Something wrong with him? He seems like he's been a bit grumpy lately, but not so much so to worry. Has he stopped talking to you?" He asked quite casually, for once oblivious to someone's feelings.   
  
brbr  
  
Trowa nodded softly, "We used to speak silently, but he's not sent a single signal since Heero came back. I think something happened between them, but I don't dare ask what."  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre frowned deeply, "Hmm, that is odd. I'll talk to him a little later, see if I can't get him to drop a hint or two." He replied, shrugging, and going about adding croutons, cheese, and dressing to the salad.  
  
brbrbr  
  
It was about then that Wufei was in his garden again, practicing martial arts, nearly directly over the spot Heero and Duo'd 'made love' the night of the Wing pilot's return. His form was smooth, control perfect, though his mind wandered despite how he tried to keep it focused. Because of this lack of awareness, he was easily knocked to the floor when Heero came up from behind and gave him a shove.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero pressed his foot into the small of Wufei's back, leaning down to speak to the other pilot, "You know what I think, Wufei? I think you're scared of me. You've been avoiding me an awful lot, and I don't like that." Heero chuckled softly, hand moving down to remove Wufei's hair band, running his hand through the other pilot's hair, "I think it's about time I teach you what real fear is. Maybe then you'll show your true colors, coward." He stepped back, eyeing Wufei coldly.  
  
brbr  
  
The Chinese pilot growled softly at Heero's words, slowly getting up, "I have nothing to fear from you, Yuy. You're the coward, beating your own lover. I bet you don't even love him. You're just using him, aren't you?" He demanded with a disapproving scowl.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero laughed, the sound sending shivers down Wufei's spine, "You're clever, for a Preventer, but you're still not quite right. This wasn't even my idea, I'm just the... Hired man, as it were, to perform a task." He smirked darkly, "But it's time for me to have a little fun with you." He darted forward, a fist aimed for Wufei's solar plexus.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei dodged easily to the side, his eyes narrowing as he shifted to circle Heero, keeping on the defensive, "You think I'm so easy to hit, Yuy? I've had far more training than Duo, and unlike him, I have no emotional attachment to you. I'll fight back, because I know I don't deserve your shit."  
  
brbr  
  
Heero grinned as he rounded on Wufei, watching him, keeping the other pilot in his sights, "That so?" He asked with a malicious grin, "What if, because I won't get my steam off here, I go up, and use Duo instead?" He laughed softly, "I will, you know, and I'll be harder on him than I am on you. I've got a taste for his cowering."  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei froze at that, setting his jaw, and hissing his words out softly, "You wouldn't dare, barbarian." He snapped out, jerking forward, landing a heavy blow to Heero's arm, sure to leave a bruise.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero nearly winced at the hit, then smirked, "I'll break an arm for that. Yours or Duo's. You get to pick." He replied, then held his arms out, "Go ahead, Wufei, hit me again. Give Duo more pain." He grinned outright, knowing he had Wufei under his power now. Ah, power. It was so pleasantly addictive.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei growled, holding his arm out to Heero, "You're a bastard, but I won't let you hurt him like that." He replied softly, eyes smoldering with hatred, though he'd swallow his pride for Duo. He'd never admit it, but he had developed an immense crush on Duo in Heero's absence. After the pity had faded, admiration grew, and love was beginning to blossom in his heart for the Deathscythe pilot.  
  
brbr  
  
Heero smirked, reaching out, and snapping Wufei's arm above the elbow, then gave him a nasty punch in the gut, "You're smart enough to think of a reasonable excuse for the broken arm. Remember, your silence buys Duo's safety, coward." He laughed softly, "You're mine now."  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei grimaced, letting out a grunt instead of a yell when his arm was broken, the punch having effectively winded him. He panted softly, glaring at Heero, holding his broken arm gingerly, and glaring at the other pilot, "Not for ever." He replied quietly as Heero walked away.  
  
brbr  
  
"No, not for ever, but for a long time yet." Heero muttered to himself as he headed up to the room he shared with Duo.  
  
brbrbr  
  
Wufei slowly sat down, grimacing heavily in pain, while trying to concoct a plausible story for how his arm had broken. A fall down the steps, he decided, would cover it this time, though if it happened again, he'd need to find a better excuse. He waited a bit, then stood, quietly moving to the top of the stairwell that led to his room, and took a deep breath. He faked a slip, tumbled down the stairs, and let out a yell of pain as his arm hit the ground when he landed, twisted awkwardly. He moaned softly in pain as Quatre came rushing around the corner.  
  
brbr  
  
"Wufei! What happened? Oh, your arm looks broken, don't move it, I'll get the splint kit, then we'll take you straight to the hospital. Did you hit your head any?" The Arab asked in a rush, even as the other three pilots hurried over.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei nodded softly, "I fell. I'll be okay, didn't hit my head any, but I landed hard on my arm." He grimaced, keeping his eyes on the floor, and feigning bruised dignity. He most certainly would not meet Duo or Heero's eyes right then, because that would give far too much away.  
  
brbr  
  
Quatre left, coming back a moment later with the splint kit, deftly stabilizing Wufei's arm, then gingerly helping the Chinese man up, "You sure you're okay? Didn't get hurt anywhere else?" He asked softly, giving a little frown. It was unusual for Wufei to be so sullen over an injury.  
  
brbr  
  
"I'm fine, Quatre. Just some bumps and bruises, other than the arm." He replied, straightening, and slowly walking to the jeep, careful not to jar his arm.  
  
brbr  
  
"I'll come with." Duo offered with a frown, "It's kinda scary, getting your arm set, and I don't want you convincing Q-man that you can handle it on your own." He stomped his foot down, then quickly followed Wufei, Quatre shaking his head and following after the two. Luckily, they never questioned his hair being down, and he never had to come up with a reason for that. He knew they'd never buy any story he'd concoct for it.  
  
brBr  
  
"Those two." Trowa muttered softly, giving a little chuckle. Heero just smiled, turning and walking off, presumably to do whatever it was he did, while on his laptop.  
  
brbrbr  
  
A few hours later, the three returned home, Wufei with a cumbersome cast over his arm, and a scowl that would be set into his features until the bone mended. Duo sighed anxiously, and wandered up to bed, Quatre getting Wufei a bit of tea before doing the same, leaving the Chinese man to sit up and brood for the night.  
  
brbr  
  
Early the next morning, Wufei was still up when Heero crept down around four AM. The Chinese pilot sighed weakly, staring at the book in his lap, even as Heero came up behind him, and took out Wufei's ponytail again, "Did Duo put that up for you?" He asked with surprising softness.  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei nodded softly, "He did. I suppose now you'll tell me to keep away from him?" He asked bitterly, closing his book with his good hand.  
  
brbr  
  
"No, actually. That would be suspicious. I want you to act like yourself again, or you may have to have another accident." He smirked, "Or maybe you'll just say you're terribly depressed. The stories are up to you."  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei scowled darkly, putting his book on the end table, "Why are you doing this, Heero? What do you stand to gain from whoever's having you do this?" He demanded softly, keeping his eyes straight ahead, even as Heero put a hand under his chin, and tipped his head up.  
  
brbr  
  
"I have so very much to gain. Free sex, a lover that fawns over me, a little punching bag with a sharp tongue, and an incredible amount of power." Heero's lips curved into a smile as his nose brushed Wufei's cheek just lightly, "But what I stand to gain when this is all over, is so very much more. More than even you could comprehend. You'll see, in time, what is really going on. For now, all you need to know is that you serve me. I might as well own you, now. I see the looks you give my Duo, the longing, with a pinch of pain. You love him." He whispered softly, then gave a soft kiss to Wufei's cheek, chuckling a little, "And you can have him, too, when all's said and done. He has his own feelings for you, though he's too desperately holding onto me to admit it to anyone, even himself."  
  
brbr  
  
Wufei gave a soft gasp, eyes widening, and shifting onto Heero's. A mistake, he knew, but he could not stop the reaction, nor could he hide the astonishment and fear that rippled through him, "What happened to you, Heero?" He managed to get out as he stared into Heero's eyes, then after a moment of silence, he relaxed, eyes dimming slightly, and a little groan escaped him.  
  
brbr  
  
"You'll forget that you ever looked into my eyes. You'll believe I simply went back up to bed, and you fell asleep in your chair. You will remember our conversation, and remember a strong feeling of submission accompanying it. You will consider yourself mine, and rightly so. Honorably so. You are ibound/i to me." Heero whispered, then brought his hand up, gently lowering Wufei's eyelids, "Sleep well, pet. Today will be rough." He smirked as Wufei slumped back in the chair, asleep already, and he left, back up to the bed he shared with his lover, laughing softly as he left.  
  
brbrbr  
  
i  
  
A/N: Yes, I /iknowi it was a short chapter, but I didn't need to make it any longer. ^-^ Besides, I have to go write the second chapter to Master Plan now. I don't want to disappoint anyone who likes my stories! (That's why constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to toast marshmallows. ^-^)  
  
/i 


End file.
